Noel Vermillion
Noel Vermillion is the tritagonist of BlazBlue franchise and the lead female in the series, Noel originally didn't existed until the time loop n°298. Personality Noel is the definition of the “shrinking violet” archetype. She is shy, clumsy, and tends to get worked up over the smallest things. Noel is extremely self-conscious, especially regarding her notoriously flat breasts. She can be socially awkward at times, but this has actually served as an endearing trait, which earned her Tsubaki and Makoto’s friendship. In spite of this, she is shown to be quite passionate and determined when motivated, and is loyal to her friends and allies. Then there’s the soft and unfettered side to her personality that shows compassion to every person and being, and how everyone is being treated. With her job out of the way, she enjoys relaxing with friends and reminiscing, nostalgically. When she cares for others’ well-being, she overlooks her traits and is much more responsible. Noel also has many girly traits to her character including an interest in cute animals. Noel says that she can only recognize Makoto by her tail, which she cuddles with if given the chance. Noel is also obsessed with the panda Lao Jiu because of its adorable appearance. Noel also writes her own poems about finding true love. She apologizes for everything she does, and is extremely shy. All of this changes when she is reverted into her true form: Mu-12. In BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, the experiences Noel has gone through have caused her to develop a new level of self-confidence and a determination to protect her friends. The term Lacking Lady, by Taokaka, directed at Noel Vermillion, is one thing she can’t seem to stand, though being called a boy or a man is worse. Each sets off a domino effect. The first makes her feel vulnerable and then ponder her role as a woman as she looks to other woman with bigger breasts. The second triggers a dormant volcano of emotion that is then directed at the person who makes the remark. When she is finally angry, she puts aside all shame and forlorn and builds up the confidence to abuse her title of position to call it, “Obstruction of Justice!”. Game Appearances ''Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue: Multiversal Cross Assault Noel appears as part of the default roster representing BlazBlue franchise alongside Ragna the Bloodedge, Jin Kisaragi, Rachel Alucard, Hazama, Hakumen, Iron Tager, Nu-13, Izayoi, Azrael, Jubei, Nine The Phantom, Es, Celica A. Mercury, Kokonoe Mercury, Makoto Nanaya, Litchi Faye Ling, Relius Clover, Kagura Mutsuki, Bang Shishigami, Naoto Kurogane, Mai Natsume and Susanoo. She can transform into Mu-12 via ''Sword of Godslayer. ''Super Smash Bros. Legends She is part of the BlazBlue Memories alongside Jin Kisaragi, Rachel Alucard, Taokaka, Carl Clover, Litchi Faye Ling, Arakune, Iron Tager, Bang Shishigami, Nu-13, Hakumen and Hazama. Fighters of Lapis 3 Noel is one of the trophies in the game. Fighters of Lapis 3: Stargate She is one of the starting characters in the game. PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 - Extra Edition Noel is one of the newcommers in the game, her rival is Dizzy from Guilty Gear series. Lapis Life/ వైడూర్యాలను ఫైటర్స్ Noel is one of the characters in the game, she can be meet somewhere in New York Street. Cartoon Network Universe: Xtreme Voyager Cross in 3-on-3'' Noel is part of the BlazBlue DLC Wave 1. Gallery Category:Arc System Works Category:BlazBlue Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Heroines Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Artifical Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers